Ed, Edd n Eddy : STORY
Ed, Edd n Eddy : STORY is a fanfictional story in progress written by user, TheSupremeWriter. The story focuses on the Eds going on about their normal lives until something mysterious is happening around the Cul-de-Sac. The rest of the story describes how the Eds handle and soon save the Cul-de-Sac and Peach Creek. Prologue The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, the dogs are barking, and the people are awakening. These are probably the things you might see during a normal day, a simple day, if you may. But what about if it's an unforgiving day, a horrible day? The sun isn't shining, the birds aren't chirping, the dogs aren't barking, and the people are terrified. There is destruction, endless rain, fire and creatures. Which brave hero would be kind enough to save the world? None other than three, normal, average kids. Their names: Ed, Edd, and Eddy. These three, and 12 other kids and their parents, together went on a mission to stop evil, destruction, and get rid of them for good. But many obstacles, villains, creatures block their way, and the way they outsmart them, is to continue reading. It turns out this is just part one of a big story. A big one, and what is to be, an unforgiving mission. This is the beginning of a new dawn, and the ending of evil. We hope you can join in this action. (Special thanks to RobbyChamp for correcting mistakes in the prologue) Chapters Click the link, it will take you to fanfiction.net, happy reading! Chapter 1 : Just the average me Chapter 2 ''': What's with this rain? '''Chapter 3 : Finding a home Chapter 4 : The World Below Chapter 5 : Ed? Chapter 6 : Just the beginning --More Chapters soon to come-- Characters Main Characters *'Eddy ': The king of scams is the main protagonist of the story. He is mean and stupid as he always is, but he is very friendly to the kids after hearing the problem in Peach Creek. He's a team-player, and is kind of good with guns. *'Edd' : The smart guy. The planning guy. The nice guy. Edd is the second main protagonist along with Ed. He is smart and kind. He may be weak, but he is very smart in planning and strategy. He is very good in planning and constructing weapons and contraptions. *'Ed' : The lovable and dumb guy as he always is. Ed is the second main protagonist along with Edd. He is strong, and he is very kind like Edd. He would do anything for his friends, and he's a team-player. He is kind of good in fighting things. *'Kevin' : Kevin is the second strongest of all the kids, losing to Ed. He is the third protagonist in the story. He is nicer to the Eds now, and he is very good with weapons. Though he's nicer to the Eds, he still likes to tease Eddy, and he has regular fights with the Eds. But he is still on the Eds good side, and he is a team player like Eddy. *'Rolf' : He is one of the people who understand the Eds, and is willing to do anything to anyone. Rolf is the fourth protagonist in the story. Rolf is the third strongest of the kids, and he is the person who does things with his heart. He is the gunman of the team, and the armor maker. He is great in gun shooting. Supporting Characters *'Lord Francis' : An original fanfic character created by the author. The lord of future. He first appears in Eddy's dream, and tells him that Peach Creek is in danger. He supports Eddy in his dreams, and keeps him updated on what the future is going to be. *'Jimmy' : Jimmy is very nice to the Eds ever since they were saved from a creature in Chapter 2. Jimmy is very interested in doing things, and he took an interest in fighting and trains very hard. He became a very good friend of the Eds, and acts as Eddy's adviser. *'Carlos' : An original fanfic character created by the author. He was found injured in the streets towards Peach Creek when Eddy was exploring. Eddy felt sorry and took Carlos with him to the base. Even though he is smaller than most of the kids, he made it big into everyone's hearts. He is a good friend, and he is good in strategies. He also makes weapons, but doesn't last long and has much less ammo than Edd's weapons. *'The Kids Parents' : The Parents are like the main adviser of the kids. Some parents are fighters, some are workers who help with the team, and some advise the kids. Though they're not seen much, they are really valuable to the team. Other Characters *'Jonny 2x4 and Plank' *'Sarah' *'Nazz' *'The Kanker Sisters' *'Eddy's Brother' Villians and Creatures Villains (these are original fanfic characters created by the author) *'Greg Mick ': Greg was an ordinary citizen in Peach Creek. But somehow he got fed up of his life and decided to turn his back and go evil. He is the main person who makes the creatures. Later in the story, his background is revealed. *'Lord Mevil ': The lord of evil. He is very evil, and he is the main person behind the madness. He was one of the good lords, but disobeyed the laws and was kicked out. He decided to work for evil and teamed up with Greg Mick to destroy Peach Creek. He is the main villain of the story. --More coming soon, this is a W.I.P, Please be patient!--